Knowledge
by Milo Gosok
Summary: Kalo Kiseki no Sedai ketemu sama guru IPA 'kesayangan' author, gimana jadinya ya? Apa mereka akan 'selamat' atau...? Gimana juga ya kalo mereka dapet kejutan dari guru IPA author? Langsung aja yuk! Warning inside.
_Kalo Kiseki no Sedai ketemu sama guru IPA 'kesayangan' author, gimana jadinya ya? Apa mereka akan 'selamat' atau...? Gimana juga ya kalo mereka dapet kejutan dari guru IPA author? Langsung aja yuk!_

 **Knowledge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara : Kiseki no Sedai, Author, Guru IPA author sama temen author :v**

 **.**

 **Genre : Humor, Parody**

 **.**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Knowledge © me.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : gaje, GARING, OOC, Arc Teikou, Islam! Chara, niatnya mau parodiin kelas author tapi gagal maksimal, bahasa tak baku, kasar, tata bahasa dan alur tidak jelas kemana, penggunaan nama orang tanpa izin, dengan teman seperkawanannya. (?)**

 **.**

 **A/N : Maafkan saya ya Pak gegara masukin nama bapak tanpa izin :'D**

 **.**

 **Enjoy, nodayo.**

* * *

"Capek nih-ssu! Author-cchi mana nih?"

"Apaan yang capek sih Kise-kun, kita kan lagi numpang di rumah Author-san kan."

"Aku ga bakalan capek kalo misalnya kepalanya Aomine-cchi ga nemplok di punggung aku-ssu!"

"Ryouta, bisa diam?"

Pukul 16.02.

Beginilah keadaan rumah Author pada hari Selasa tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx. Tepatnya pada pukul 16.02. Seharusnya Author sudah pulang jam segini, tetapi...

Tunggu. Kenapa Kiseki no Sedai ada di rumah Author?!

Jawabannya adalah _**ceritanya lagi ada pertukaran pelajar Indonesia-Jepang tingkat SMP. Terus Kiseki no Sedai disuruh numpang di rumah Author selama pertukaran pelajar berlangsung, yaudah. (?)**_

Karena baru kemaren Kiseki no Sedai datang ke Indonesia, maka hari ini Kiseki no Sedai belum masuk sekolah. Karena belum masuk sekolah, akhirnya mereka gabut di rumah Author.

"Author mana sih, nodayo? Bukan berarti aku peduli ya." keluh remaja pria berambut hijau.

"Mido-chin tsundere mulu ya?" tanggap seorang titan ungu dengan nada malasnya.

"A-AKU GA TSUNDERE NANODAYO!"

"Ih, Midorima-cchi! Midorima-cchi tau ga kalo cuma orang tsundere yang ga mengakui ke-tsundere-annya-ssu?" pekik lelaki (?) cempreng berambut kuning.

"Pokoknya aku ga tsundere nanodayo!"

"Sudahlah! Kalian semua bisa diam tidak?!"

Teguran dari cabe cebol membuat seisi rumah langsung hening. Kalau sudah begini, berlaku persamaan : **bersuara sedikit = gunting melayang = mati**.

"Tadaima..."

Pintu rumah terbuka, menampilkan sesosok manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan berjalan dengan lemasnya, tepat pada pukul 17.10.

Wah. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat ya.

"Okaeri, Author-cchi!" sambut Kise sambil memeluk leher Author.

"Argh, sakit Ki-cchi!" pekik Author.

"Author-san, tumben kamu pulangnya telat. Macet ya di jalan?" tanya Kuroko, sang manusia bayangan.

"Iya, macet banget, bete jadinya," keluh Author sambil tepar di atas karpet tempat dimana Kise semula tiduran. "Btw tadi gua beli _vanilla shake_ buat lu, Kuro-kun," kata Author sambil memberikan _vanilla shake_ kepada Kuroko.

"Arigatou, Author-san."

"Heeh, Author udah pulang?" sahut Aomine, manusia berkulit coretberdakicoret eksotis yang sedari tadi tak ada suaranya. "Itu kayaknya muka lu kusut amat, Thor."

"Iya, muka gua kusut amat ya, Mine," tanggap Author lemas. "Siapa sih yang ga lemes kalo dikasih soal Fisika rumiiiiiit banget, mana dadakan lagi."

"Emang susah banget ya?" tanya Akashi.

"Materinya aja belum diajarin."

"HAAAAAAHH?!" teriak Kiseki no Sedai (iya, semuanya).

"Gu-guru Author-cchi kejam banget-ssu!"

"E-eh, bukannya kurikulum 2013 emang kayak gitu ya, nanodayo?"

"Masalahnya materi minggu lalu aja belum selesai, dan kita juga ga disuruh baca-baca dulu. Dadakan gitu." jelas Author.

"Kraus kraus~ emang materinya apa Author-chin? Kraus kraus~" tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan Chit*to yang barusan dicolongnya dari lemari makanan Author. "Kali aja aku bisa bantu."

"Oh iya, Murasakibara-cchi kan jago di Fisika-ssu!" pekik Kise.

"Hmm... aku jadi penasaran sama gurunya Author. Heh, Author, kapan kita bakal ketemu gurumu itu?" tanya Akashi coretdengan songongnyacoret.

"... Ntar malem kalian ketemu kok."

"Beneran-ssu?!" seru Kise dengan sangat antusias.

"Iya, soalnya guru IPA gua kan yang ngurusin pendaftaran kalian dan lain-lain sebagainya, dan tadi beliau bilang ke gua kalo hari ini dia mau ketemu kalian, katanya buat pendataan gitu."

Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik.

"Lu ngomong apaan sih Thor? Gaje banget dah." dengkur Aomine. "Gua ga ngerti nih, dan gua yakin yang lain juga pasti ga ngerti."

"Ih, Aomine-cchi! Kayaknya kamu doang deh yang ga ngerti! Bwahahahahahahaha!"

Tawa garing Kise menggelegar sampai menggetarkan seisi rumah. Semuanya (kecuali Kise, tentu) hanya menatap Kise dengan prihatin sambil berucap dalam hati :

 _Ni anak kenapa sih?_

"Aah, biarkan saja lah si Kise itu!" seru Aomine malas-malasan. "Thor, coba ulangin lagi deh. Gua ga ngerti."

"Males." tanggap Author yang sedang coretbelajarcoret membaca buku IPA. "Mending minta dijelasin sama yang laen, Midori-chan gitu."

"Oke, jadi maksud Author itu guru IPA yang ngurusin kita, terus hari ini guru IPA-nya mau ketemu kita," jelas Midorima jelas dan singkat. "Kamu ngerti ga?"

"Iya iya, gua ngerti kok."

"Author, memangnya kita mau ketemu gurumu itu dimana?" tanya Akashi kepada author. "Jam berapa?"

"Di rumah gua, jam 7."

Mampus. Kiseki no Sedai melotot.

"ANJER 2 JAM LAGI DONG THOR?!" teriak Kiseki no Sedai (plus Kuroko, iya).

"Makanya lu pada siap-siap dulu sana! Mandi yang bersih, guru gua itu benci banget yang kotor-kotor kayak lu Mine!" seru Author sambil menunjuk makhluk butek berambut dongker tersebut. "Abis kalian mandi, bantuin gua beres-beres rumah, oke?!"

"Roger!"

Makhluk pelangi itu langsung keluar dari ruang tamu rumah Author, menyisakan Midorima dan Author sendiri.

*narrator note : w yakin author pasti seneng deh :v*

"Kenapa, Midori-chan?" tanya Author dengan nada (sok) manis. "Lu harusnya mandi kan?"

"Aku udah mandi duluan, nodayo," jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak melorot sama sekali. "Aku mau beresin rumah aja, nodayo."

Author pun berbunga-bunga mendengar pujaan hatinya berkata seperti itu. _Inner_ nya pun berkata, _Eh anjir apa jangan-jangan Midori-chan mau modus ke gua? Atau..._

"Bukannya aku mau bantu kamu ya Thor, aku lagi gabut soalnya."

"KALO LU GABUT MENDING LU BELAJAR AJA SONO! DITES DADAKAN AJA MAMPUS LU PADA!"

* * *

Di lain tempat dan dalam waktu yang sama, seorang pria berusia 30 tahun ke atas (?) yang sedang menyiapkan sebuah berkas, bersin.

 _Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin saya_ , _inner_ nya berkata.

"Bapak!" Pintu ruangan tempat pria itu berada menjeblak terbuka. "Bapak ntar mau ke rumah Author ya?!"

"Eh, kamu kok tiba-tiba di sini? Ga sopan." tanggap pria tersebut pada seseorang lelaki yang usianya jauh lebih muda, umurnya sekitar 13 tahun.

"Kan disuruh authornya, Pak." kata bocah itu.

Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Jangkrik pun bernyanyi kembali.

"Oh iya."

Mari untuk saat ini kita gunakan variabel untuk mempermudah penyebutan si pria dan si bocah. Pak X untuk si pria, Y untuk si bocah.

"Btw Pak X ngapain ke rumah Author?" tanya Y.

"Kenapa harus pake kata Author sih? Kenapa ga pake nama asli aja?" tanya Pak X balik.

"PRIVASI PAK. MENDING BAPAK NGIKUTIN NASKAH AJA, GA USAH PAKE NANYA-NANYA LAGI."

Sutradara berdiri, toa di tangannya, suara pun menggetarkan gendang telinga Pak X dan Y. Padahal Y ga ada salah, kasihan.

Sejak kapan ada sutradara di fict ini, heh?!

"Oke, saya ulang pertanyaan saya ya Pak. Bapak ngapain ke rumah Author?" tanya si Y, lagi.

"Kamu tahu darimana saya mau ke rumah Author?" tanya Pak X.

"Rahasia Pak, hehe," kata Y cengengesan. "Saya boleh ikut ga Pak?"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Saya **gabut** di rumah Pak."

Lagi-lagi, kata gabut menghiasi fict author.

"Oh yaudah, biar kamu sekalian belajar deh. Jam setengah 7, kamu udah di rumah Bapak ya, oke? Jangan lupa bawa buku sama alat tulis."

"Oke Pak."

* * *

Pukul 18.50.

Saat ini Author sudah memakai pakaian yang rapi dan sopan, begitu juga Kiseki no Sedai. Rumah Author yang semula berantakan kini terlihat rapi, wangi dan bersih, setelah dibereskan oleh Author sendiri dan Midorima.

Padahal sebenernya rumah bisa jauh lebih rapi lagi kalo yang beresin Author doang atau Midorima doang, soalnya mereka ribut mulu.

"Hoaahhmm~ Author-chin, guru kamu itu sebenarnya kapan datangnya sih? Aku lapar nih." sahut Murasakibara sambil menguap bosan.

"Kamu makan L*ys aja ya, soalnya kira-kira 10 menit lagi guruku datang. Snack-nya ada di lemari ya," kata Author sambil membaca buku IPA yang sedari tadi belum selesai dibacanya.

"Oh iya, gua lupa ngasih tau ini ke kalian."

Perkataan Author barusan lantas membuat Kiseki no Sedai menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing, mulai dari Kise yang berhenti bercermin, Aomine yang berhenti molor di sofa, Midorima yang berhenti mengelap _lucky item_ -nya, Murasakibara yang berhenti memakan L*ysnya (padahal satu gigitan aja belom ada), dan Akashi yang berhenti mengelap guntingnya.

Gunting Midorima sih sebenernya.

"Kenapa Thor?" tanya Akashi.

"Begini, guru gua kayaknya juga mau ngetes kemampuan IPA kalian. Hati-hati, soalnya susah semua loh, gua jamin."

Kiseki no Sedai, meninggal di tempat. Penyebab, serangan jantung mendadak, sepertinya.

"Btw... Kuro-kun mana?"

"Ano... Aku daritadi di sini. Di samping kamu, Author-san."

Author, meninggal di tempat. Penyebab, serangan jantung mendadak, sepertinya. (2)

Ga deng. Tadi cuma bercanda.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, semuanya tepar, hanya Akashi yang berdiri dengan pedenya.

"Hmph, sesulit itukah soal gurumu, Author?"

"Sebenarnya bukan susah, tapi," Author –yang sudah bangun— menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Cara mengendalikan suasananya lah yang bikin soal terasa susah."

Semuanya menarik nafas lega, termasuk Kuroko.

"Tapi penggunaan logika dan hitungan kalian juga harus benar-benar jalan loh, percuma aja kalian bisa ngatasin suasananya tapi kemampuan otak kalian nol."

"Kalau Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan aku sih tidak apa-apa, tapi aku yakin Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun yang otaknya kental (?) pasti susah." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah sedatar papan jalan merek F*ber C*stel (karena papan dan teflon sudah terlalu _mainstream_ ).

"HIDOI-SSU!"

"NGOMONG APA LU TETSU HAH?!"

"AOMINE-CCHI JANGAN HAJAR KUROKO-CCHI DONG-SSU!"

"K-kalian bertiga..." Author hanya bisa _speechless_ melihat aksi ketiga rekannya itu.

"Assalamu'alaikum!" seru Pak X dan Y.

Ya, Pak X adalah guru IPA Author, yang namanya akan diberitahukan selanjutnya. Y? Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa dia.

"Wa'alaikumussalam!" seru Author dan Kiseki no Sedai serempak.

"Ryouta, Daiki, Tetsuya, bisa kalian hentikan? Gurunya Author sudah datang loh." ujar Akashi kepada dua makhluk biru dan satu makhluk kuning yang masih saja ribut gara-gara otak. Duh.

"Maafkan kami(-ssu)!"

"Eh Bapak!" seru Author riang (re: caper) sambil menyalami Pak X. "Ini Pak orang-orangnya, 6. Pas kan?"

"Iya iya," seru Pak X. "Itu yang kuning sama yang biru berdua kenapa?"

"Ah ngga apa-apa kok Pak, Aka-kun udah ngurusin mereka," ujar Author sambil mengerling Akashi yang sedang mengacungkan guntingnya kepada Kise, Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Thor, tumben lu pake baju begituan." komentar Y kepada Author yang memang memakai rok _jeans_ dan kemeja kotak-kotak serta kerudung bergo putih.

"Ah... emangnya kena— NGAPAIN EGE LU NDY NONGOL DI FICT GUA HAH?! PAKE IKUT-IKUTAN KE RUMAH GUA LAGI!"

"KAN LU YANG NYURUH, DASAR WIBU."

"LU JUGA WIBU ANDY HAKIM!"

"HOAHHM. BOSEN GUA DENGERIN WIBU."

"BACOT LU!"

Terkuak. Y = Andy Hakim, atau yang biasa dipanggil Andy. Teman RL Author yang (tidak) sengaja diseret Author ke fict ini.

Pak X hanya tersenyum mencurigakan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seperti orang gila, memang, kalo Author ga kaco.

"Ano, permisi, nama Bapak siapa ya?" tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Pak X.

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH!" sebut Pak X. "Jadi kamu ya yang suka muncul tiba-tiba? Author suka cerita tentang kamu ke saya."

"Sebenarnya saya udah di sini dari tadi."

"... BERISIK LU YA NDY! MENDINGAN LU BELIIN NENDO SETAN MERAH DARI ANIME TENTAKEL KUNING SEBELAH!"

"OGAH BANGET! IPA GUA DULU BANTUIN!"

"KALIAN BERDUA, DIAM. Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, tapi jaga sikapmu di sini." seru Akashi dengan guntingnya yang mengarah ke mata Andy. Yang disodori gunting cuma diam di tempat, gemetaran. Paling dikit lagi juga nangis tuh.

"Anak merah itu hebat juga," gumam Pak X. "Persis seperti yang diceritakan Author."

"Pak tolong segera beritahukan nama Bapak, nodayo. Bukannya saya peduli, masalahnya bakalan aneh kalo variabel X terus-terusan dipakai di fict ini." Midorima turun tangan.

"Ah, jadi kamu ya—"

"PAK, GECE." sahut Andy dari belakang. "Komentarnya nanti aja."

"Oh, iya iya," Pak X _sweatdrop_. "Semuanya tolong tenang, duduk."

Kiseki no Sedai, Author dan Andy langsung duduk di lantai berlapiskan karpet (karena terlalu banyak orangnya kalo di sofa).

"Oke, jadi nama saya Riza Pahlevi, kalau di sekolah dipanggil Pak Riza—"

"Tapi kita seringnya manggilnya Pak Rija." Author dan Andy bersahutan serempak.

"Terserah. Sekarang saya disini mau ngedata kalian," kata Pak Riza (atau Pak Rija ya?) sambil menunjuk para makhluk warna-warni, tak lain tak bukan Kiseki no Sedai. "Kalian kalau di Jepang biasa disebut Kiseki no Sedai ya?"

"Sebenarnya Tetsu ga termasuk Pak," Aomine disikut Kuroko. "Tapi kita semua mengakuinya Pak."

"Sama aja kali," tanggap Pak Riza disusul tawa cekikikan Author dan Andy. "Yaudah saya panggil satu-satu ya." katanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya.

* * *

"Yang namanya Akashi Seijuurou mana?"

Gunting mengarah ke atas.

"Oh, jadi itu kamu. Tapi guntingnya bisa diturunkan? Ga sopan itu." komentar Pak Riza tanpa menyadari yang akan terjadi.

 _Waduh... Pak Riza dalam bahaya nih..._ Semuanya (kecuali Andy, Akashi dan Pak Riza) berucap dalam hati.

"Eh, Thor, emang si Akashi itu kenapa sih? Kayaknya pada ketakutan semua tuh," bisik Andy ke Author. Beruntung saja Akashi tak mendengarnya.

"Lu mending liat aja dah..." Author ketakutan untuk menjawab.

SREEET.

Gunting menancap mulus di tembok, beruntung Pak Riza tidak kena. Hanya tergores sedikit, tapi tidak berdarah kok.

"SAYA INI ABSOLUT PAK. JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGAN SAYA."

Pak Riza gemetaran, Andy pun pingsan. Yang diserang siapa, yang pingsan siapa.

* * *

"Aomine Daiki?"

"Huh? Saya disini."

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas. Pak Riza hanya bisa berkomentar :

"Kamu jangan keseringan malas loh, kamu kurang olahraga ya? Keliatan dari muka kamu."

Padahal Pak Riza ga tau siapa sebenarnya si Aomine itu.

"Saya sering olaharaga kok Pak. Basket."

"Beneran? Masa sih?" Pak Riza mengeluarkan tawa garingnya. "Saya yakin kamu letoy banget di lapangan."

"Asal Bapak tahu ya, YANG BISA MENGALAHKANKU CUMA AKU SENDIRI."

Pak Riza dan Author _sweatdrop_ , Andy masih tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Kise Ryouta?"

"HADIR-SSU!"

Mendengar teriakan antusias Kise, Andy langsung terbangun. "Thor, kok ada kuning-kuning gitu ya? Apa jangan-jangan ada yang abis pup sembarangan di rumah lu?" tanya Andy segera selepas bangun.

"ANDY-CCHI HIDOI-SSU!"

"APA-APAAN ITU ANDY-CCHI?!"

"Ndy, Ki-cchi emang begitu kok, tenang."

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Eh? Ga ada orangnya nih? Padahal barusan kayaknya ada dah," kata Andy sambil celingak-celingukan, mencari Kuroko.

"Ano... Aku dari tadi di depanmu, Andy-kun."

Andy mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang sedang menengok ke belakang.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"HUWANJER!"

Andy pun kembali pingsan.

"ANDY-CCHI JANGAN TIDUR-SSU!"

"Dia pingsan Ki-cchi, bukan tidur."

* * *

"Midorima Shintarou, ada?"

"Hadir."

Untuk pendataan Midorima, semua berjalan lancar. Tapi, saat pendataan hobinya...

"Hobi kamu apa?" tanya Pak Riza.

"Main basket Pak." jawab Midorima.

"Ada lagi loh Pak, hobinya Midorima-cchi," Kise membuka mulutnya. "Selain main basket hobinya itu ngumpulin _lucky item_ sama mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan _nanodayo_ -ssu!"

"Berisik kamu, nanodayo!" seru Midorima. " _Lucky item_ -ku itu untuk keberuntungan takdirku nanodayo!"

"Wah, Midorima syirik nih Pak," Andy menggelengkan kepala sambil melihat ke arah Author sambil menyeringai. "Ruqyah aja dia Pak, kalo bisa sekalian sama si wibu ini Pak."

"NDY, NYARI RIBUT JANGAN DI SINI DEH."

Segera, Pak Riza menceramahi Midorima. Yang diceramahi cuma bisa tertunduk sambil menyesali perbuatannya.

* * *

"Murasakibara Atsushi?"

"Kraus kraus~ Saya hadir kok~ Kraus kraus~"

"Kamu demen makan ya? Hati-hati kegemukan." komentar Pak Riza.

"Pak," Author mengeluarkan suaranya. "Dia itu ngga kegemukan Pak."

"Terus?" tanya Pak Riza

"Murasaki-chin, berdiri deh." pinta Author.

"Heh? Kenapa Author-chin?" Murasakibara kebingungan.

"Udah, kamu berdiri aja!"

Murasakibara berdiri, membuat Pak Riza yang notabene tinggi badannya cuma 170 cm itu tercengang. Author pun berkomentar,

"Dia ga kegemukan Pak, tapi ketinggian."

* * *

Pak Riza tepar duluan. Dikiranya murid pertukaran pelajarnya itu normal semua, eh ga taunya.

Andy pun juga sama. Meskipun daritadi dia diajak ngobrol sama Kise, tampaknya dia trauma. Inget ya, trauma. Trauma gegara ngeliat temen-temennya Author yang 'aneh' semua.

"Pak, Ndy, yang sabar ya..." Author hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat Pak Riza dan Andy yang diduga tidak siap mental untuk bertemu dengan Kiseki no Sedai itu.

"Ngurusin kelas kamu, kelas sebelah sama kelas 3 aja saya udah capek, apalagi ditambah ngurusin ni anak berenam lagi." ucap Pak Riza lelah di sofa.

"Sumpah Thor, gua trauma sama temen-temen lu.." Andy juga meringkuk di lantai seperti kucing. _Badmood_ , mungkin.

Keadaan pun hening, canggung, dan garing. Semuanya pun gabut. Seharusnya kalau Pak Riza ga ada hal penting lagi, Pak Riza dan Andy bisa langsung pulang.

Tapi, kalo pulang duluan, poin serunya ga ada dong.

"Nih Pak, silahkan diminum," Author menyajikan _orange juice_ beserta beberapa kue.

"Terima kasih," Pak Riza meneguk sedikit _orange juice_ -nya.

Keadaan hening kembali.

"Oh iya!" seru Pak Riza tiba-tiba, dalam sekejap sudah mendapatkan energinya kembali. "Kalian semua udah siap belom?!"

"Hah? Siap buat apaan?" tanya Aomine dengan sengaknya.

"Itu! Sekarang kalian ngerjain soal dari saya ya?" ujar Pak Riza sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

Krik.

"AH ANJER!"

"SI AUTHOR MASA BENER NODAYO!"

"PAK RIZA-CCHI HIDOI-SSU!"

"APAAN TUH RIZA-CCHI?!"

Kiseki no Sedai panik, padahal ini baru pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dengan Pak Riza. Mencicip satu soal dari beliau pun belum pernah. Pak Riza memang hebat dalam hal mengendalikan suasana.

Author dan Andy hanya tersenyum laknat melihat Kiseki no Sedai panik, bahkan Akashi juga ikutan panik. Dia sampai berulang kali mengecek buku IPA milik Author yang memang sudah Author selesaikan.

"Untung kita engga Ndy..."

"He'eh Thor..."

"Kamu berdua!" Pak Riza menunjuk Author dan Andy. "Siapkan kertas sama alat tulis!"

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya Author dan Andy pongo.

"Kalian ikut juga kan?"

Krik. Krik.

"HUANJEEEERRR!"

"PAK JANGAN DONG PAK!"

"Kalo kalian ga ngerjain, besok nilai IPA kelas kalian saya kurangin 30 poin."

"OKE PAK KITA KERJAIN!"

Malangnya nasib Author dan Andy. Dikiranya mereka cuma menonton penyiksaan Kiseki no Sedai secara perlahan, ternyata mereka berdua ikut juga.

"Oke, nomor 1!"

Kiseki no Sedai, Andy dan Author tak berhentinya panik. Kise daritadi terus menangis buaya –"Semoga aku bisa bertahan-ssu!"—, Aomine yang tak berhenti berteriak-teriak –"ANJER GUA BELOM BELAJAR SAMA SEKALI,"(karena Aomine penganut SKS)—, Midorima yang (sok) kalem tapi aslinya gemetaran—" _Lucky item_ -ku disita Pak Riza nodayo,"—, Murasakibara yang terus saja mengunyah L*ysnya, Akashi yang tiba-tiba curhat ke gunting + nulis surat warisan, Kuroko yang masih saja memasang muka sedatar papan jalan F*ber C*stel, padahal peluh sudah menetes dimana-mana. (jangan ambigu ya). Author dan Andy daritadi tidak berhentinya nyebut, "Astaghfirullah, aduh nilai gua gimana," "Semoga gua masih idup abis ini," dan sebagainya.

Intinya, semuanya panik.

"P-pak," Andy bersuara. "Ini ga masuk nilai kan ya?"

"Ya kagak lah, pengen amat lu." tanggap Author seenak jidat.

"Kayak lu mau aja Thor." kata Andy lagi.

"Siapa bilang ini ga masuk nilai?!" Pak Riza berseru. "Kalian berdua kan ga ikut latihan ke 2 kan, jadi ini gantinya." Pak Riza memamerkan seringainya.

"Tahek," Andy menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa hanya menepuk jidat? Katanya dia sudah terlalu lelah buat marah-marah. Cepet tua, katanya.

"Oke, kita mulai ya?" sahut Pak Riza. "Pertama tulis nama kalian, tapi Author sama Andy tulis nama kelasnya juga. Sudah?"

Semua mengangguk.

"Oke, soal pertama," Pak Riza memulai untuk membacakan soal. Oh, mungkin bukan membaca, tapi _mengarang soal_.

Semua menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tangan mulai gemetaran.

"Sebutkan 7 besaran pokok beserta satuan dalam SI!"

"Fyuuuh, masih gampang rupanya." Andy menghembuskan nafas dan mulai menulis jawaban soal pertama di kertasnya.

"Andy-cchi, kamu kidal ya-ssu?" tanya Kise melihat Andy yang menulis dengan tangan kiri.

"He'eh."

"Eits, soal pertama emang masih kecil," Pak Riza menyatukan jari telunjuk dengan jempol dan menunjukannya. "Soal berikutnya? Siapa tahu."

"Bapak yakin?" tanggap Akashi dengan songongnya. "Aku yakin berikutnya pasti akan bisa kupecahkan, karena aku ini _absolut_."

 _Padahal baru tadi aja dia panik sampe curhat ke gunting_ , batin semua orang disitu.

"Baik, soal kedua!" Pak Riza memecah suasana.

"SAYA BELUM SELESAI-SSU! Aduh, apa lagi nih... Panjang kan meter, massa kan kilogram, terus waktu sekon-ssu... Murasakibara-cchi! Bantu aku dong!" pekik Kise.

"Males." yang diminta tolong menjawab dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Kise langsung tepar di tempat.

"Hm hm, Author, Andy, nilai kalian bakal saya kurangi 10 poin loh kalau kalian kerjasama." Pak Riza memergoki Author dan Andy yang sedang sibuk berbisik-bisik, berdiskusi mengenai SI dari intensitas cahaya dan jumlah zat.

"JANGAN PAK!"

"Oke, langsung soal kedua!" seru Pak Riza. "Sebutkan satuan SI dari minimal 10 besaran turunan, simbol SI-nya juga, beserta rumus untuk menghitungnya!"

"ANJEEEEERRR!" semuanya menjerit, kecuali Author dan Akashi.

 _Untung gua abis baca tadi di buku IPA gua, hehehe_ , kata Author dalam hati.

"Heh Tetsu," dengkur Aomine. "Lu kayaknya enak-enak aja tuh, perasaan gua tadi ga liat lu belajar dah."

"Aku tadi ikutan teriak, Aomine-kun. Suaraku aja yang kecil, makanya ga kedengeran." Kuroko menyahut pelan, Aomine tercengang. _Mana mungkin ada orang teriak tapi suaranya kecil?_ batin Aomine.

"Btw kamu kayaknya belum ngisi satupun, Aomine-kun." komentar Kuroko sambil melirik kertas jawaban Aomine.

"Biarin, gua ga peduli," Aomine pun molor. Molor ga kenal waktu sama tempat ya, haduh.

"Mido-chin, tau SI-nya momentum ga?" Murasakibara bertanya kepada Midorima, tanpa sepengetahuan Pak Riza.

"Enggak." Midorima menjawab.

"Udah selesai? Lanjut ke soal berikutnya ya."

"PAK SAYA BARU NULIS 2 PAK! TUNGGUIN KEK!" teriak Andy yang kepalanya sudah mencapai suhu 39,5˚C. Otaknya dipaksa untuk bekerja cepat, makanya begitu.

"Aaaah! Ga ada toleransi waktu!" seru Pak Riza sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Sekarang hitung gaya yang dibutuhkan untuk mendorong sebuah benda dengan massa 550 kg dengan percepatan 7 m/s²!"

"OIIII RUMUS GAYA APAAN WOY?!" Midorima tiba-tiba OOC, berteriak meminta rumus.

"Rumusnya kan—" Author langsung menutup mulut, karena melihat Pak Riza memegang papan bertuliskan '1 rumus = -10 poin sekelas'. "Sori deh Midori-chan, aku masih sayang sama kelasku. Hehe." Author memasang tampang senyum bersalah, tangannya membentuk _peace_.

"WANJEEERR!"

"A-aku udah ga kuat lagi-ssu..."

"Ryouta!" Pak Riza menunjuk makhluk kuning tersebut. "Kamu menyerah duluan? Saya potong nilai kamu 50 poin pas kamu sudah masuk nanti!"

"HAHHH?!"

"Duh Pak... ga ada soal yang gampangan dikit apa? Capek nih." Andy mulai lelah, setetes cairan sebening kristal mengalir dari matanya. Duh, cengeng amat.

"Ndy, jangan nangis!" seru Author. "Nanti abis ini gua traktir dah. Oke?"

"Soal keempat!" Pak Riza bersuara lagi. "Sebutkan rumus segitiga dari KALOR."

"Akhirnya soalnya gampangan lah, daripada yang tadi." sahut Andy sambil menulis jawabannya.

"Gampang buat kamu, susah buat aku-ssu," keluh Kise sambil mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"Oh iya, sama tolong bikin satu soal tentang kalor berdasarkan rumus tadi ya. Yang sederhana gapapa kok." Pak Riza tersenyum pertanda bahaya.

"ANJEEEEEERRRR! RUMUSNYA AJA GUA MANA TAU, MALAH DISURUH BIKIN SOAL LAGE!" Aomine kelabakan, celingak-celinguk mencari jawaban.

"Halaah... apa-apaan kamu ini, Daiki?!" Pak Riza langsung memukul meja saat melihat kertas jawaban Aomine yang masih kosong melompong. Sama sekali bersih. "Nilai kamu bakal saya kurangi 100 poin kalau kamu masuk sekolah nanti."

"I-IYA PAK SAYA NGERJAIN NIH!" Aomine dengan ngasalnya langsung menulis jawaban di kertas jawabannya. "Tuh Pak, saya ngerjain nih!"

"Thor, soal lu apaan dah?" Sementara perhatian Pak Riza terfokus pada Aomine, Andy mencuri kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Author.

"Ini."

 _Diketahui sebuah benda bermassa x menerima kalor dengan suhu awal 30˚C dan suhu akhir 3 kali lipat suhu awal sebesar 20.000 J. Jika kalor jenis benda tersebut adalah 450 J/kg˚C, maka tentukan nilai x._

"Thor." kata Andy.

"Apaan?" jawab Author.

"Lu ga pusing bikin soal beginian?"

Author berbisik ke telinga Andy, "Sebenernya angka-angkanya gua liat di buku. Gua cuma ganti yang ditanya sama kata-katanya doang."

Andy sweatdrop.

"Haduuuh, ini baru soal keempat, soal kelima gimana nih~" Murasakibara mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kamu mah enak Murasakibara-cchi, kan kamu pinter Fisika. Daku mah apa atuh," Kise langsung tepar.

"Baik, soal kelima!" Pak Riza berseru, seringai semakin jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Duh, Pak, istirahat bentar lah!" Kuroko menyahut sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Pastilah dia frustasi, dan pastilah dia termakan omongannya tadi. Yang sabar ya.

"Mau istirahat?" Pak Riza terkekeh. "Tapi nanti kurang 30 poin gapapa ya?"

"Terserah, saya udah rerah duluan nih Pak." desah Kuroko.

"Oke, tapi kalo gitu yang lain juga kena dong."

"KUROKO JANGAN!" teriak Andy.

"Kuro-kun wa baka! INI GANTI NILAI LATIHAN GUA KEMAREN TAU! KURANG 30 DAPET BERAPA NTAR GUA HAH?!"

"Ha'i, ha'i, aku cuma bercanda kok Author-san." kata Kuroko dengan wajah papan jalan F*ber C*stelnya itu.

"Soal kelima, tulis 4 macam pesawat sederhana serta rumus untuk mencari KM-nya!"

"Duh, soal macam apa ini!" jerit Midorima.

"KM apaan coba?!"

"Keuntungan Mekanis, Aomine-kun. Masa kamu ga tau sih."

"Tetsuya potong 10 poin!"

"Biarin. Udah keburu lelah nih."

"Thor... bantuin gua..."

"Ndy, kita diliatin Pak Rija tuh."

Sejauh ini yang kelihatannya bisa mengerjakan semua soal dengan baik hanyalah Author dan Akashi saja, sisanya? Wah, mereka sudah seperti zombie gadungan dari anime pembunuhan sebelah. Iya, anime yang kata ada gurita, trap, sama iblis sama—

"Narator, kalo kamu OOT terus, kamu ikutan ngerjain soal saya nih." kata Pak Riza

I-iya Pak, maaf. Kembali ke cerita.

 _Fufufu, buku IPA author emang penyelamat_ , batin Akashi dalam hati sambil tersenyum nista. _Mungkin kapan-kapan aku pinjem bukunya aja kali ya..._

"Seijuurou, mikirin apa?!" seru Pak Riza yang sudah berada di sampingnya. "Kerjain! Malah ngelamun," serunya lagi.

"Hmph, saya sedang mengerjakan kok."

"Oke, soal keenam ya?" seru Pak Riza lagi.

"Tuliskan hubungan antara frekuensi dengan periode pada getaran!"

"PAK, KITA BELOM BELAJAR GETARAN PAK."

"HE'EH PAK, MATERI EKSKRESI AJA BELOM SELESAI, TADI AJA KITA LANGSUNG DIKASIH SOAL GETARAN. PUSING PAK."

"Oh, jadi materi yang Author-chin belom pelajari ya..." gumam Murasakibara. "Eh ada SMS nih..."

Murasakibara diam-diam membuka SMS yang dia dapat dari tetangganya sewaktu di Jepang, Himuro Tatsuya. Isi SMS-nya seperti ini :

 _Atsushi, gimana keadaan kamu di Indonesia? Baik? Kudengar di sana panas banget. Hati-hati ya. Maaf baru SMS kamu sekarang, tadi aku sibuk banget soalnya :'v_

Murasakibara mengetik balasan SMS untuk Himuro dengan segera.

 _Muro-chin, sekarang di sini malem. Aku lagi ngerjain fisika nih, susah banget._

Notif SMS dari Himuro langsung terdengar segera setelah makhluk ungu tersebut mengirimkan balasan SMS.

 _Oh, maksudku hati-hati aja besok siang, hehe. Fisika? Aku yakin kamu bisa, semangat Atsushi!_

"Atsushi, kamu ngapain?"

Semua pandangan mengarah kepada Murasakibara yang sedang menunduk, hendak mengirimkan balasan lagi kepada temannya. Yang ditatap kebingungan.

"Itu Pak, saya lagi ngirim balesan SMS buat temen saya di Jepang." Murasakibara menjelaskan.

"Kamu ga minta jawaban kan ke dia?" tanya Pak Riza lagi.

"Dih, ya enggaklah Pak."

"Oh yaudah. Sini HP kamu," Pak Riza langsung merebut HP Murasakibara, yang punya HP (anehnya), diem aja. "Ga boleh ada yang ganggu pas kita lagi ngerjain soal."

Suasana kembali hening. Ga ada yang teriak-teriak minta rumus atau ngeluh soalnya susah—sepertinya diam-diam saat Pak Riza menginterupsi Murasakibara, mereka langsung menggunakan kecepatan Koro-sensei untuk mengintip dan menulis jawaban, alias nyontek.

"Kok pada diem semua nih? Soal ketujuh ya!"

Semuanya masih diam, Pak Riza kebingungan. _Mungkin saya harus bikin soal yang lebih menantang, biar seruan dikit lah_ , batin guru nista itu dalam hati.

 _Tapi saya harus kasih soal gampang dulu ke mereka, biar ngecoh_.

"Oke, tuliskan dua macam gelombang dan buat grafiknya!"

"Duh... Pak..." rintih Andy. Tampak sebutir-dua butir air mata mulai mengalir dari maniknya. "Susah banget..."

"ANDY!" Author langsung menghampiri Andy. "Jangan nangis... abis ini gua traktir dah... Ch*tim* mau abis ini? Atau McFlurry?"

"Duh, gua jadi inget Satsuki nih," gumam Aomine saat melihat Author yang berusaha menenangkan Andy. "Satsuki apa kabar ya..."

"Oh iya, Momoi-san gimana kabarnya ya," Kuroko juga bergumam, merespon Aomine. "Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

"Wah, kejadian langka ini mah," Pak Riza langsung memotret kejadian yang memang tergolong langka tersebut. "Harta berharga ini."

Semuanya diam, tak ada yang mengerjakan soal lagi.

"Soal kedelapan," Pak Riza berkata, "... sekaligus soal terakhir."

"YEEEEEEEYYYY!"

"Thor, beneran ya, abis ini traktirin gua."

"Iya iya Ndy, selow aja."

"Kayaknya seneng ya," Pak Riza memamerkan seringainya lagi, pertanda soalnya akan berbahaya. "Tuliskan bunyi hukum Archimedes, harus sama persis."

Sekejap saja setelah Pak Riza menyebutkan soal terakhir, benar-benar tak ada kehidupan lagi di tempat itu, hanya Pak Riza yang tertawa dengan nistanya.

.

.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N : Yo, ketemu lagi dengan Milo Gosok.**

 **Kali ini saya bikin fict parodi (?) gagal yang dimaksudkan buat parodiin kelas saya, tapi malah begini jadinya. hehe.**

 **Ya, terima kasih kepada Pak Riza sama Andy yang (mungkin) mengizinkan namanya dipake di fict ini :v walaupun sebenernya gua ga minta izin sih ke mereka :v**

 **Kebanyakan soal diatas itu soal buatan saya sendiri, meskipun kebanyakan soal terinspirasi dari Pak Riza. Iya sih guru IPA saya itu terkenal dengan soal fisikanya yang... duh.. agak anu kalo dijelasin :'v**

 **Tuh, soal kedelapan contohnya. Sebenernya kalo di RL yang ditanya hukum Newton sih, tapi bunyi hukum Newton sama Archimedes sama mematikannya :v**

 **Mungkin ada yang penasaran sama jawaban dari soal" diatas, nih saya kasih :**

 **1\. Panjang = meter; massa = kilogram; waktu = sekon; suhu = Kelvin; kuat arus listrik = Amphere (bener ga sih nulisnya); intensitas cahaya = Candela; jumlah zat = mole**

 **2\. Kalo yang ini tergantung, kan besaran turunan banyak banget :v, jadi ga usah ya :v /digebuk**

 **3\. Hukum II Newton : F =m.a  
m = 550 kg; a = 7 m/s²  
550 x 7 = 3850 N**

 **4\. Rumus segitiga kalo disini ditulisnya susah :v jadi mending w kasih rumus nyari kalor nya aja :**

 **Q = c.m.t  
c = Q/m.t  
m = Q/c.t  
t = Q/c.m**

 **Q = kalor (J)  
c = kalor jenis zat (J/kg˚C)  
m = massa (kg)  
t = kenaikan suhu (˚C)**

 **5\. Tuas/pengungkit = KM =w/F = lk/lb  
w = berat; F = gaya; lk = lengan kuasa; lb = lengan beban**

 **Bidang miring = KM = w/F = s/h'  
s = panjang bidang miring; h = tinggi bidang miring**

 **Katrol = tergantung jumlah tali/roda**

 **Roda gigi = gaya pada roda gigi sebanding dengan jari-jari roda gigi, ga ada KM nya :v**

 **6\. f = 1/T  
T = 1/f  
f = frekuensi; T = periode**

 **7\. Gelombang transversal sama gelombang longitudinal. Kalo transversal grafik gelombangnya kayak ombak gitu, kalo longitudinal kayak per/slinki.**

 **8\. Kalo dari internet yang author ketemu begini sih :**

" _ **Jika sebuah benda dicelupkan ke dalam zat cair, maka benda tersebut akan mendapat gaya yang disebut gaya apung (gaya ke atas) sebesar berat zat cair yang dipindahkannya"**_

 **Nah, begitu jawabannya :v kalo ada yang salah maaf ya :v author ga begitu bisa fisika padahal demen banget fisika :v**

 **Ada yang mau ngerjain soal kalor yang author bikin sendiri di atas? yang di scene author ngasih liat soalnya ke andy itu... kalo ada yang berminat, jawab di review ya :v**

 **Tolong review fict ini, jangan lupa fav ceritanya ya!**

 **Salam Pacman :v**

* * *

 **-Omake-**

"Eh Thor, makasih ya."

"Gapapa Ndy, selow aja."

Author dan Andy sedang berada di sebuah outlet Ch*tim*, untuk memenuhi janji Author kepada Andy selepas bertempur melawan soal-soal maut dari guru mereka, Pak Riza. Wajah mereka berdua masih tampak lelah.

"Btw lu ngerjain lancar amat Thor."

"Gara-gara buku gua sih, makanya gua tenang."

"Btw," Andy menyeruput Ch*tim*-nya. "Itu temen-temen lu gimana nasibnya? Gua juga jadi takut sama nasib latihan gua nih."

"Sama Ndy." Author menerawang ke langit hitam malam dengan perantara sebuah kaca bening. "Latihan kita pasti ancur dah nilainya. Pak Riza emang kejam ya kalo udah ngasih soal begituan." gumam Author.

"He'eh."

Suasana kembali hening dan canggung, kedua belah pihak tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

"Btw kita udah lama kan ga ngobrol lagi kayak gini?" Author memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Sejak saat itu."

"Iya juga ya..."

 _Drrrrtt... drrrttt..._

"Ada telpon!" seru Andy sambil mengambil HP-nya. "Halo?"

 _"Andy, Author mana?"_ Oh, ternyata telpon dari Pak Riza.

"Ini lagi sama saya Pak, kenapa?" tanya Andy balik.

 _"Ngga, saya mau bicara sama Author bentar,"_ jawab Pak Riza dari HP Andy.

"Yaudah kasih HP-nya ke gua Ndy," kata Author. "Iya Pak, kenapa?"

 _"Begini, sebenernya..."_

Author mendengarkan dengan tenang, tapi wajahnya lama-kelamaan mulai berubah pucat pasi. Setelah telpon diputuskan sepihak, Andy bertanya.

"Thor, kenapa dah?"

"Ndy," Author menelan ludah. "Nilai latihan lu sama Kiseki no Sedai dalam bahaya."

"HAH?!" Andy kaget. "Kalo nilai gua sih yakin bakal jelek, tapi emang latihan mereka masuk nilai?!"

"Makanya," Author semakin panik. "Nilai lu 58, Mine 13, Ki-cchi 25, Kuroko 55, Murasaki-chin 66, Midori-chan 67,terus..."

"HAH? ANJER NILAINYA PADA SEGITU SEMUA!"

"Nah itu dia," Author menghela nafas. "Gua sendiri dapet 95."

"ANJER LU THOR!" Andy berteriak lagi.

"Tapi nilai Aka-kun jauh lebih parah loh."

"Maksud lu Akashi?" tanya Andy. "Si Kang Gunting dapet berapa?"

"Iya," Author tersenyum. "Dia dapet 0."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OWARI~**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
